


Waiting

by johnlock



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlock/pseuds/johnlock
Summary: Alec waits for Magnus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored in my science lector so this happened...

He waited for him. Alec waited for Magnus to come back to him. He knew the wait would be long, hell, the wait may take forever, but still Alec waited. As days turned to decades, their son Rafael came to Alec, but still Alec waited. Alec would always wait for Magnus and he begged the Angel for the wait to be long, for who would wish death upon a loved one. Alec waited for Magnus until the day he felt the cool touch of rings on his face.


End file.
